end_of_days_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayao
History "Because I always feel like running. Not away, because there is no such place as that. (If there was I would have found it by now.) No, because it's easier to run. Easier than staying and finding out you're the only one...who didn't run." Hayao had always been someone who favored being alone, even growing up as an moon elf born in the dead of winter, to parents in the far eastern mountains of Dnalgne, where the cherry blossoms bloom once every 15 years. He'd been cast out of this more secluded gathering of elves in the higher mountains due to the revealing of possible drow blood in him with his darkened eyes and ability to see in complete and utter darkness. His family began the process of exiling him early, to avoid the blemish coming to light once he matured. This resulted was his becoming a sort of go-between in terms of contact with human societies near the mountain abode of his Elven town. Little by little they pushed him further towards the humans, and he actually did end up leaving after a score, when he was barely even 20, and still a wide eyed young elf. A long while passed where he struggled to assimilate outside the care of an Elven community and make it on his own. The people who took him in were an odd sort of feudal house of Dnalgne. Under the banner of the Order of the Tajiya, it was the Toyatomi Clan that saved Hayao, and recognized him for his dormant talents. Kazuo Toyatomi raised Hayao as his own, and taught him the way of the blade. The Toyatomi clan, and by extension the Order of the Tajiya worked to protect most of the four great nations, and even those in the Wilds from supernatural threats in the shadows and upheld the code of the bushido in all things. Their unique methods of combat and valor served them well, and they were supported by merchants that noticed the Order's efforts to protect their own objects of interest. As the Lord of the Toyatomi clan, and master of its vassals, Kazuo began to teach Hayao from a young age the way of the samurai. When Kazuo died, he left Hayao with two tasks. To protect his son, Jin Toyatomi, and further his knowledge of the supernatural in order to teach future generations. Hayao fought alongside Jin valiantly and they were peers; almost brothers. And when Jin passed on, leaving Hayao, his son was left in his place. Hojo Toyatomi, the current heir to the Toyatomi Clan, and now the young prince who leads the Order of the Tajiya. In theory... With the coming of the Magebane, some merchants have turned towards the Order as the source of the death of many mages that have become hefty sources or profit for their endeavors. Naturally, an order that is devoted to destroying the supernatural might eventually begin to set out to destroy mages, as they are powerful sources of magic in their own right. And where his father and grandfather had been leaders of the Order of Tajiya before him, Hojo became a wizard, much to Hayao's surprise. Hayao did his best to stave the decay of the Order of Tajiya and also protect Hojo, but it was beyond him to accomplish both. As many samurai of the order began to depart for simpler mercenary work in order to avoid persecution as suspects, Hojo also disappeared. Now, he searches for the young prince of the Toyatomi clan, while at the same time evading the eyes of those who believe his Order to be the cause of the Magebane. Since then, the moon elf has met the group that would soon become the Dreamwalkers. Their first encounter was began with them in a fight with a band of orcs, during which Hayao's old traveling party was killed and he and his steed just barely made it out alive. After regrouping in town, the situation involving the explosion unfolded, and the group parted ways with Nissa, continuing onto the Dream Realm. Hayao led the group throughout the course of the dreams and his passed uneventfully as he used the opportunity to gain a revival potion in order to bring Ulysesn and Kaylee back from death. They reached the end of the dream and escaped ending up in the middle of an orc camp, trapped within the halls of an ancient architectural marvel with a great demon. After debating fiercely in favor of not letting her out and simply ending her existence, the doors were simply cast aside and the BlackRose was let out, much to Hayao's irritation. The next few days were spent facing off against a variety of threats in the Wilds, during which his silent temper continued to rise in how things were and weren't handled, and meeting Rin along the way in the Vanishing Village. After saving her from an internal conflict stemming from the lineage of the Clan Head within the village, Hayao agreed to become the yojimbo of the clan heiress to satisfy her desire to see more of the world outside of her village. While reconnected with society proper, they regrouped and then went on to gather information regarding the state of the world since they'd entered the dream, and parted ways with the great mage Malcabeth. In the end it ended up becoming a job undertaken for the wiping out of the orc city they'd run into to begin with, with varying degrees of success. The group split up at various points in the assault, with Hayao leading the defense of their position while they were attacked by the most organized orc clan, Zozaria dueling one to the death, and Yuki ending the leader of the most magically inclined of the groups after he captured her. They eventually found themselves in the hospitality of the Dwarven city, slowly finding out that the entire settlement was simply automatons. A violent confrontation then began and escalated, ending with the death of Makenna, and that in turn leading to a violent collision of the plane of fire with our world, which wiped out the orcs and dwarves alike, presumably. Description Patient, honorable, and careful describe Hayao in a nutshell. He attempts politeness and the high road in all his actions for the most part, and strives to be a model citizen and uphold the tenets he was taught while developing. Hayao has noble, angular features befitting an elf, with pale skin that carries and icy blue hue about the surface. His dark hair is long, and tied back, with nearly luminous argent strands laced throughout. He is tall, and lean, typically favoring a matching set of armor, gauntlets, and hand wraps beneath (the garb of his vocation), and a light handwoven bamboo hat. Sheathed at the hip is a well adorned katana, Hyōketsu, matched with a wakizashi, Nanashi. He wears a pair of peculiar spectacles, and a mostly innocuous cloak as well, with a pair of boots clearly of Elven make, and an oddly shifting shōzoku that appears to bend or warp when not looked at directly. Most of these items have faint magical auras about them. Slender and handsome, he speaks softly, though his voice is deep and not without purpose. His eyes are a vibrant, murky blue, and where most elves have irides speckled with golden, his almond eyes are speckled with flecks an eerie argent hue.